


Honor and love

by melitta4ever



Series: honor [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Another day in Padalecki house.





	Honor and love

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this story was sitting in the cloud for about a year and I realized it might take twice as long if I didn't give myself a due date. So, I had to push myself (and super rush it too) to publish this on Valentine's Day.
> 
> I hope it is a satisfyingly happy ending for this series.

 

Jensen doesn't feel too good today. He woke up late, missing the precious time alone with Jared. Recently, they started a new habit of spending some time together in the garden before breakfast. Just them. Jared drinking coffee, Jensen tea; talking about their day, plans and whatever they like. And what Jensen loves best, the hugs. Before they go back to the house and meet with the rest of the family, they hug. Jared’s hugs are incredibly sweet. His strong alpha body becomes soft, like an expensive pillow they use in the capital, cozy and inviting. When Jared hugs, it feels like there is a Jensen shaped hole waiting to be filled and Jensen loves how good they fit together.

And the kisses... Jared kisses him on his head, his cheeks, sometimes his shoulder. It feels so, so good. Jensen dreams about raising his head to catch Jared's lips with his own. Just to get a taste of how it would feel. But he can never collect his courage to do so. Partly because he's shy yes, but also he doesn't know what to do either. Would it be okay to stay with puckered lips like he had dreamt about all his life while buried under his thick comforter and imagining his pillow was his alpha?

Unfortunately, he remembers how the other alphas kissed him when... When... Oh well. He doesn't wanna remember it, let alone try it. But he can't help to wonder if it was the proper way of kissing. See, Jensen realized on that wretched  day that most of the stuff he had imagined before was completely wrong. Alphas' dicks, for example, was so much bigger than what he had thought they could possibly be. He never would have thought how much alpha dicks could grow, so different than his omega one.

Anyways, the thing is he doesn't know how to kiss his mate and Jared doesn't do it. Oh, how much he wishes they do kiss. And more. He sleeps in his own bed but in the same room with Jared. And many nights, he fantasizes sneaking into Jared's bed; just to sleep while covered in Jared’s hug. But Jared said, many times, that he wants to wait for Jensen's heat. The nice doctor he took Jensen to, Kim, said "no mating". She said Jensen was not developed well enough to comfortably mate with an alpha, let alone with an alpha in Jared's size.

"Your mate is very small compared to you, Jared. You're taller and heavier than an average alpha, he's smaller and more delicate than an average omega. He has a lot more growing to do and I strongly suggest that you wait until at least his body decides he's ready for mating."

Jensen remembers the words well because he couldn't raise his head up, burning with shame; all he could do was listen. They were talking about his private parts and his heat and Jensen wanted to be swollen by ground. As a result, they are waiting. Jensen equal parts afraid of his heat and he can't wait for it to happen. For now though, all they have is their mornings that they spend together before the day starts. But because he overslept like a lazy omega, they missed it today. What a shame! Jensen wanted to hug Jared and give him a goodbye kiss before he left for work, but his father in law was leaving at the same time and there was no way Jensen could initiate intimacy in front of him. He's not sure if he could do it even if they were alone.

He hoped open air would make his restlessness go away, but working in the garden didn't help him at all. And the rising sun is making it even worse. It is getting really hot today, strange for the fall. Not that the weather in the capital is always predictable.

He cuts his work short in the garden. Tomorrow will be cooler and Jensen will hopefully feel better. The garden can wait a day. He decides to finish the homework Diana gave him. He needs to finish reading the book they are working on and then write an essay about it.

After learning Jensen's age, Diana treats him so much better. Which also means she is dedicated to teach him everything. She was really happy to learn that Jensen knew how to read and write. She decided that all Jensen needed to do is practice. Which Jensen really enjoys. There are countless books in Jared's house. First, Jensen thought they were not for omegas, but that was not the case. Diana said he can take anything he wants other than Liam's law books which were big and thick and scary anyways. She suggested him to start with easier ones. So, that's what he does. She also teaches him "proper etiquette" which Jared isn't really found of.

"Don't try to make him a city doll, momma. I like him as he is."

Diana gets pissed at his son and goes on and on about the society standards and having a caveman for a son.

Jensen also learns more about cooking. Diana shows him the recipes she collected over the years. Jensen now has a similar notebook, with sparkly cover and flowery corners that he fills in slowly. He writes there the every new dish he makes and puts a mark on the ones Jared especially likes. He cannot write prettily like Diana, but still tries his best to make it look good. 

 

He really wants to read his book, finish the homework, but somehow he finds the task extremely hard. The letters are jumbling on the page, his eyes are watering. He can't think clearly. He finds himself in the kitchen, drinking water like a horse. He's thirsty. So thirsty.

“Jensen?” It's Diana. Jensen tires to answer but he can't really see where she is. Her voice is muffled as if coming from underwater.

“I'm… I'm…”

“Goddess! You're burning up.” 

* * *

 

Their street doesn't look like there was a catastrophe, nor their house looks like there was a terrible accident. There are only few people on the street and they are not watching bloody corpses or broken buddies, just going on their life, tending to their business. Still, Jared can't breathe well until he makes into the house. His mom doesn't look upset or panicked. She's smiling even.

“Mom…” He stops to gasp and fill some much needed air into his lungs. “The messenger kid said it was urgent; about Jensen.”

“Oh, it  **is** urgent, honey. Though nothing to worry. I put him in the bed, kept him hydrated.”

“Mom! What's wrong?” He bites his tongue not to curse.

“Your mate is in heat. He didn't realize until it was quite late, so he's kind of delirious. You guys should have done something yesterday or the day before.” She lectures, though Jared can't comprehend the words after ‘heat’.

He jumps the stairs few at a time and enters their room. Jensen is on the bed, half naked, sweaty. As a doctor, Jared knows first time heat of an omega shouldn't be too heavy unless they were already bonding with an alpha. And he was stupid enough to believe, Jensen’s would be light as a feather. The writhing omega on the bed proves him wrong.

“Jensen.” He tries only to find his larynx is too dried up to make any sound. All his education and experience as a doctor had not prepared him for this, his mate’s first heat. The absolutely wonderful aroma filling his nostrils. The incredibly strong desire to be close to his mate. And the depth of urgency in his arousal...

Jensen finally realizes that he's not alone in the room when Jared sits down next to him.

“Alpha?”

“Call me Jay, baby.” Jared replies breathless. He touches Jensen's pink cheek. And Jensen comes, with that touch alone. 

 

* * *

 

Jensen wakes up with a sweet soreness throbbing in his whole body. The memories of hot kisses fills his sleep foggy brain. Lust filled kisses, wet and long. His lips tingle with the vision. He touches his lips. They're a bit swollen and completely dry and he can still taste Jared on them.

He looks around but Jared's nowhere to be seen. They were in the bed together though, he remembers that much. He remembers Jared’s naked body, broad and sculptured. Muscles bulging when they were moving in tandem. Over Jensen, around him, covering him completely. Gorgeous. He remembers Jared's touches too. Sometimes soft, patting Jensen full of love and adoration. Sometimes hard, holding him tight with lustful conviction.

Slowly, their love making raises up through the fog in his mind. How Jared filled him, slow and tender. How they were rutting fast and rough. How they were locked while Jared kissed, sucked and bit him. And while Jensen scratched his broad back or pulled his hair.

“Hello, pretty.” Jared enters the room with a large tray filled with finger food and a water jug.

“Hello.” Replies Jensen, can't help the smile widening on his face.

“First water.” Jared says, his face mirroring Jensen's smile. “You need to rehydrate.”

Jensen rises up, trying to keep himself covered with the blanket.

“You act like I haven't seen all of you.” Jared comments, “like I haven't marked all of you.” he adds mischievously. Jensen does feel the marks on his neck, shoulders and back. He remembers Jared kissing and biting his butt too, right before delving into sucking his ass. And suddenly, he can't face Jared. He just can't look at him. Because Jensen wasn't silently accepting Jared's ministrations. No, sire, no. Jensen was begging, pulling Jared's head into his ass and pushing himself deeper in his hungry mouth.

“Hey!” Jared raises his chin with a finger, “I loved everything we did, baby.”  He says as if reading Jensen's mind. Which might very well be the case because Jensen remembers how Jared did exactly what he wanted last night without wording any of his desires. “And we're gonna do it again and again and all the time. But first we eat.” He continues, “I'm starving after the day, and night, we had.”

Jensen’s stomach agrees with a loud, mortifying groan. He covers his face with his hands. Way to be sexy and alluring in the morning if their first mating. But Jared’s laugh busts into the room, carefree and beautiful. Jensen looks at him then. Jared's eyes are shining with content. And he is the most beautiful thing Jensen has ever laid eyes on. He collects all his courage and pulls Jared into a long kiss like he wanted to since the first time he saw Dr P.

“I love you, Jensen” Jared says after the kiss, “with all my heart.”

“I love you too, Jay.” Jensen manages to find his voice, somehow words not enough and just perfect at the same time.

 

The End


End file.
